


S.E.X.

by Starbrina_H



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Mickey Milkovich, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ian, Drinking, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Ian Gallagher, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrina_H/pseuds/Starbrina_H
Summary: The addicted series is a series  dedicated to the outspoken art that is Dom Ian and sub Mickey.





	1. S is for the simple need

Mickey knocked back yet another shot of tequila as he tried to steady himself and focus on a anything that was currently stationary enough to stop the vertigo caused by his drunkenness. Mickey had never meant to become so wasted he only desired the liquid courage alcohol could provide so that he would be able to finally face his desires to bed another man. 

And so here he was on a Friday night , glued to a barstool in boys towns most notorious fetish club, Guilty Pleasures seeking companionship for the evening, and in reality scared shitless of actually approaching one of the various patrons who were scattered about either enjoying the public showings of erotic humiliation and discipline. 

Mickey tried yet again to focus on something stagnant and calm down his breathing as suddenly a sort of panic seemed to take over his body. 

“ What am I even doing here? I can’t do this. I have to get out of here,” Mickey thought to himself as he slowly stood up and turned to exit the packed club. 

Just then he felt a large hand land on his shoulder, he turned back to see a man with large hazel eyes and short fiery red hair eyeing him with a look of pure adoration and desire.

“ Where do you think your going little one? You are not going anywhere so be a good boy and sit that fine ass back down,” the redhead said lowly, pushing mickey back until he landed on the barstool. 

“ Hey buddy, who the fuck do ya think you are pushing me around like that, “ Mickey demanded. 

“ The names Ian. You should know of course because I’m sure its what you will be screaming later,” the redhead replied causing Mickey to scoff at the cheesy pick up line

“ hey Julian, two beers please, “ Ian yelled over the heavy bass of the current pop song playing. 

“ so this is the part where you introduce yourself. Don’t bother using a fake name I can see right through you, “ Ian purred out leaning closer to Mickey.

“ maybe I didn’t want a beer, Ian. The names Mickey by the way. “ mickey said with a huff. 

“ oh I know exactly want you want and need beautiful boy, “ Ian replied leaning towards mickey and placing one hand on the top of Mickey's thigh 

Mickey shifted a bit in his seat at Ian’s praise. And even the simple soft touch seemed to set Mickey's skin ablaze with hot desire. He placed his tattooed hand over Ian’s hand as he gently removed Ian's hand from his thigh. 

“ tsk tsk you are so tense. Even the mere touch of my hand on your leg makes you nervous, “ Ian said in a low whispered tone. 

“ maybe I just don’t feel comfortable with strangers touching me, “ Mickey replied with attitude. 

“ we don’t have to remain stranger’s. Why don’t we go somewhere more quiet and get to know each other a little better, “ Ian replied.

“ Jesus man. Your chalk full of cheesy pickup lines straight out of some 70s porno or some shit, “ Mickey replied laughing at Ian’s failed attempts at being smooth. 

“ you listen to me boy, I can’t help the fact I seem to have to try extra hard to gain access to your affections because you can't hold back the snarky ass remarks long enough to actually allow anybody access to the real you. But I can see right through you. Past all the insecure Southside thuggish bullshit you are just a submissive little pretty boy, who would love to give away control but doesn’t know the first thing about doing so, “ Ian replied angrily. 

Mickey flinched a bit at Ian’s honest words. Yes, it was true he was afraid. For too many years he had hid himself in the closet. Away from his homophobic Nazi father and brainwashed brothers who were more liable to kill him than accept the fact that he was gay. 

“ You don’t fucking know me and you most certainly don’t know my life so don’t act like you do, “ Mickey replied rolling his icy blue eyes 

“ oh yeah. May be hard to believe but I’m south side as well. You may have heard of my father Frank Gallagher?” Ian replied. 

“ no fucking way. You’re a Gallagher aren’t there like twenty of you kids running around the back of the yards? “ Mickey said. 

“ Only six of us actually and if you want to get technical I’m not actually Frank’s child. My mom fucked his brother one night while tripping on pcp and turns out I was conceived that very night.” Ian replied laughing. 

“ sorry man. No I have never done anything like this. My father was severely homophobic. Any kind of sex I’ve had has either been in a back alley or some dark corner of a park. And really that was only a couple times I allowed myself to indulge in that kind of activity, “ Mickey replied. 

“ Well my offer stands. We could go somewhere a little more private and I could show you exactly what you have been missing,” Ian whispered, leaning close to Mickey.

Mickey hesitated for a moment before rising up to follow Ian out of the crowded bar area and into the dark hallway that was only illuminated by a few dim red lights. 

As they reached the third crimson door , suddenly Mickey found himself being slammed into the wall with the redheads lips suddenly sucking dark purple bruises into his neck. 

Ian pulled away for a second. Mickey could only nod as he found himself getting lost in the sensation of having Ian’s large hands roam expertly over his body . His left hand continued to roam as it suddenly found the bottom of Mickey's wife beater. He pulled away again . 

“ Is this ok? “ Ian asked nipping softly at Mickey's collarbone.

“ yes. Oh god yes, “ Mickey stuttered out. 

Ian suddenly stopped, causing Mickey to groan at the loss of his body heat. 

Ian only sighed before reaching behind Mickey to unlock the door to the red room he had chosen. 

Mickey giggled a bit at the thought that he was really about to fuck some random he met at a club for the first time but was pulled away from his thoughts as Ian suddenly crashed their lips together.  
Ian placed his hand on Mickey’s chest guiding him backwards into the room. 

Mickey broke away from the kiss suddenly so that he could look around the room. 

His jaw dropped open and his eyes went wide at the sight. The floors were a polished dark oak that matched the furnished wooden couch that held velvet colored cushions, there was one dresser that held a rack of various sex toys and flogging devices tilted slightly at an angle for view of the occupants. 

In the very middle of the far wall there was a king sized canopy bed with a iron headboard and a wooden bench at the foot of the bed. Beside the bed to the left there was a stone fireplace with lumber for burning stacked beside it. 

Mickey stared nervously at the rack of various sex toys. He had never experimented much with toys except for his secret stash of Ben wah beads he kept hidden deep inside of his bedroom closet. But even those were only an occasional thing and he never bottomed for anyone. No, he had always like to keep control. 

Ian came over to mickey and snaked his arms around his waist, dropping soft kisses to the side of his neck. He lifted his head slightly to catch Mickey’s earlobe between his teeth, biting and pulling hard enough to bring the brunette out of his trance. 

“ you seem overwhelmed. We don’t have to use the devices quite yet. I want to do whatever pleases you Mickey,” Ian murmured turning Mickey around to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Mickey melted into the kiss and allowed Ian to lead him backwards to the bed. He barely registered the back of his knees hitting the mattress before Ian had pushed him down forcefully onto the soft mattress. 

“ I hope these sheets are clean,” Mickey managed to stutter out. 

“ they are but something tells me we are about to make them so much more dirty, “ Ian replied covering mickey's body with his own. 

Ian continued to kiss Mickey passionately, urging Mickey to open his mouth so that he could slide his tongue against the other man’s. 

Mickey moaned at the sensation of feeling Ian’s soft lips against his, his tongue working against Mickeys in a passionate dance of desire. 

Ian pulled away only to draw a small groan from Mickey at the loss of his warm mouth. 

“ oh you are such a perfect beauty Mickey. I could look at you for hours . We having even truly begun and yet you already seemed so wrecked, “ Ian said snugly running his left hand down Mickeys neck and torso until he reached the hem of his wife beater. 

 

Ian slid his hand beneath the tarnished cotton fabric to reach up and twerk one of Mickey’s soft pink nipples. Ian then used his other hand to lift the fabric as he had the sudden urge to run his tongue over the now hardened nub. 

Ian cupped the pectoral with one hand and dipped his head down to lick and suck at Mickey’s left nipple. 

Mickey moaned and arched his back off of the bed successfully grinding his now hard erection against Ian’s own hard length. 

Mickey gasped at the feeling of how large Ian’s hard cock was as it strained against the denim of his jeans. 

“ Damn fire crotch. That thing a registered weapon? Feels huge,” Mickey moaned reaching down and palming at Ian’s rock hard erection. 

“ Mm. Yeah pretty average, but I bet you take it so good,” Ian replied leaning down to pull Mickey’s wife beater completely off before discarding it on the hardwood floor. 

“ I’ve never bottomed before,” Mickey mumbled shyly. 

“ oh. Well don’t worry baby boy. I’m going to take good care of you, “ Ian replied trailing kisses down Mickey’s torso stopping at the top of his jeans. 

Ian reached down and slowly unbuttoned Mickey’s jeans, reaching inside of his black cotton boxers to rub at Mickey's hard dick. 

Mickey sighed at the feeling, wiggling with impatience as the redhead expertly tugged on his thick cock. 

“ Hurry up Ian or I’m going to blow my load,” Mickey stuttered out. 

Ian grinned and removed his hand from Mickey's jeans and bent down to remove the brunettes black Adidas shoes . Taking the fabric by both hands he tugged both Mickeys boxers and jeans off in one fair swoop. 

Ian stood up and marveled at the sight of the very naked beauty in front of him. He wanted so bad to leave a string of marks across the porcelain skin, showing who Mickey's master was with bites, scratches, and hickeys. He pushed the thought down for a moment as he remembered Mickey was new to this and would have to be eased into things. 

“ you just going to stand and stare all night Gallagher,” Mickey said tugging lazily at his dick. 

Ian made quick work of removing his shoes and clothing before draping himself over Mickey, capturing his billowy pink lips in a heated kiss. 

Ian bit lightly at Mickey’s lip before trailing kisses down his lover’s torso only stopping to bite and lick along the brunettes hip bone. 

Ian trailed his kisses lower until he was eye level with Mickey’s now painfully hard dick. 

Their eyes met in a wordless moment of communication as Ian asked silently if he was good to continue. To which Mickey nodded his approval. 

Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s member with his left as he licked a fat stripe up the shaft before flattening the tip of his tongue a bit to lap the pre cumn off of the head. 

“ g..g..god d..aamn Gallagher, “ Mickey moaned as Ian quickly swallowed him down in one fair swoop. 

Ian bobbed his head up and down swiftly, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked as though he was trying to remove Mickey’s soul through his cock. 

“ Ian you gotta stop or I’m going to blow my load baby,” Mickey said pushing the redhead off of him. 

“ I don’t mind. I want tonight to be about you,” Ian replied returning to the task of sucking him off. 

Mickey moaned and attempted to squirm away but was pulled back by Ian who slid off his dick with a loud pop. 

“ You keep running away and I’m going to have to handcuff you to the bed,” Ian said in a low dominant voice, lowering his head more so that he was now level with Mickey’s perfectly rounded ass. 

Ian stuck his tongue out and licked a broad stripe from Mickey’s hole to his balls, causing the brunette to shudder at the new sensation. 

Ian took the shiver as the green light to continue and so he began to work his lover open with the tip of his tongue, pulsating his tongue in and out to heighten the level of pleasure his lover was experiencing. 

Mickey could of swore he died and went to some type of heaven and each wave of pleasure crashed into him and rushed through his body with every single cycle of Ian’s hurricane tongue. 

Just as mickey began to feel the beginning pressure of an upcoming orgasm, Ian suddenly pulled back and took in the image of Mickey’s sweat soaked blushed skin. His eyes half lidded although from where he sat Ian could see that his pupils were dilated and wild with lust. 

“ Ian please just fuck me. I can’t bare anymore torture I want you inside of me so bad. I need you to cum with me,” Mickey begged. 

Ian considered Mickey’s pleas for a moment before finally speaking. 

“ mhm you are so fucking beautiful when you beg.” Ian moaned stroking his own cock. He reached over to the end table beside the bed and threw a condom and a bottle of lubricant onto the bed. 

“ Alright good boy. Get on your hands and knees for me ok. Can you do that for me, “ Ian asked his own pupils now blown with lust, pulse pounding in excitement at the thought of the things he could do to wreck his pretty little lover. 

Mickey rolled over and lay face down on the bed lifting his hips so that his ass was presented to Ian completely. 

Ian grinned and leaned down to grasp one of the glorious globes, grasping a handful before lightly digging his teeth into the left cheek. Causing Mickey to yelp and push his ass back. 

“ Oh a little pain slut are we?, “ Ian said laughing. 

“ I don’t know. I kind of liked that though,”Mickey replied shyly. 

“ Oh you’ll like what I’m about to do very much then. You ready my sexy boy?” Ian asked lubing up two of his fingers before slowly sliding them both inside. 

Mickey let out a long groan at the sensation of both burning but immense pleasure he was experiencing at that moment. 

Ian gave him a little time to adjust before he began working his fingers in and out of his hole. 

“ God you're so tight baby, You're going to feel great around my dick. I’m so fucking ready to slide my cock in your tight little perfect ass, but gotta prep you first or it’s going to hurt like a mother fucker,” Ian said. 

“ Ian I’m good get the fuck in me now,” Mickey demanded. 

Ian removed his fingers, sliding on the condom and lubing up his big thick cock before aligning it with Mickey’s now loosened hole. 

Ian slid in slowly as he placed one hand in between Mickey’s shoulder blades and used the other to spread Mickey’s ass cheeks apart for easier access. 

Ian bottomed out quickly but stayed in place to allow Mickey time to adjust. 

“ Fuck Ian, move now,” Mickey demanded. 

Ian began moving his hips to push and pull his cock in and out of Mickey’s tight ass, not quite aiming for his prostate but still drawing out long moans of pleasure with every thrust of his hips. 

“ Ian oh my god that feels so fucking good. Holy shit. Your really good at this,” Mickey said groaning into the mattress. 

Ian grinned at the silliness of Mickey’s comment but preened at the fact that Mickey was stroking his ego and so he began pistoning his hips harder into the brunette now angling slightly to brush the little bundle of nerves that made up Mickey’s prostate. 

 

Mickey moaned louder now as he found himself barreling towards the edge of ecstasy. He could swear he was dying or living for the first time. At the moment he was experiencing so much he was just confused as hell, but Jesus it felt so good. 

“ Ian, I’m about to cum,” Mickey yelled. 

“ Do it for me baby, cum for me. Show me you can do it without any help. Be my good boy,” Ian crooned sending Mickey over the edge. 

Mickeys vision blacked out for a minute, although he swore it was an eternity. 

Ian followed close behind, emptying his seed into the condom. 

After a few moments Ian carefully slid out of Mickey and realised Mickey has passed out.

Ian quickly dressed and placed his “business” card into the pillow beside Mickey. 

As he walks out he tells the co owner Demetrius about the sleeping man in his regular room and tips him a 50 to watch over him for the night until Ian can return the next day. 

Mickey woke up to silence and a pounding headache that comes with heavy drinking the night prior. He realizes two things. One he is naked at not at home, and two the bed is empty beside him. 

He sighs heavily and rolls over only to hear the slight crinkle of paper beneath him. A black business card inscribed with red lettering that reads. 

Ian gallagher  
Professional Dom and sex therapist. 

Number: ***-***-****

Mickey smiles slightly. At least he knows how to get a hold of Ian for another romp.


	2. E is for the ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to avoid Ian. Ian goes in for the kill. Mickey is ready to confess his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from a Nickelback song of the same title. I would like to give a huge thank you to my editors Jessica and Ashley. Y'all rock.

It had been two and a half weeks since Mickey had seen Ian. Mickey had saved the red heads number in his phone and had been debating shooting a text to him for about a week only to chicken out before hitting send. 

 

Mickey once again typed out a text simply asking to meet for drinks at a local pub called The Guillotine, but quickly deleted what he had wrote.

 

Suddenly Mickeys phone vibrated in his hand with an email notification. 

 

To: MickMilko@email.com  
From: Igallagher@email.com 

Hello again Mickey. You were quite the difficult man to track down but after many hours and a few calls I have finally obtained your email. I hope this email finds you well . I would very much enjoy seeing you again. Even if only for a cup of coffee if this is what you prefer. Let me know so that I can be sure to clear my schedule. Waiting patiently for your reply – I.G. 

Mickey sighed as he continued walking towards the coffee shop to meet his sister, Mandy. 

Mickey opened the door and immediately crashed into the hard chest of a stranger, causing the strangers coffee to pop open drenching them both with the hot liquid. 

Mickey stood with his mouth agape as he realized who exactly he had crashed into. Before him stood none other than the ginger giant he had intimately became acquainted with two weeks prior. 

Ian looked good. Really good. Dressed to the nines in a three piece black suit with a black and silver dotted tie, all Mickey could do was stare mouth still open, eyes wide, unable to process any rational thoughts for an apology. 

Ian thankfully spoke up, “ Well hello there sugar. Didn’t think I would literally be running into you anywhere seeing as you have been dodging my attempts at contacting you,” Ian said softly. 

“ I..I..I haven’t been avoiding you. I have been really busy with work and I dropped my phone exiting the L train a week ago,” Mickey managed to ramble 

“ You shouldn’t lie to me Mickey. Its not very becoming and upsets me that you would make up petty excuses as to why you no longer wish to be in my presence,” Ian growled out. 

Before Mickey could spew out any more nonsense thankfully Mandy came to his rescue. 

“ Hey bro. Everything ok here?,” Mandy asked. 

Her eyes raked over Ian’s tall muscular form, lingering far to long on his crotch for Mickeys liking. 

Mickey cheek glowed slight red with jealousy and he instinctively moved forward a bit to stand by Ian’s side. 

“ hello beautiful. My names Ian Gallagher, and you are?” Ian replied, his natural charm practically radiating as he punctuated every word with feigned interest in Mandy. 

“I’m Mandy Milkovich, and this klutz who managed ruining your suit is Mickey my brother,” Mandy said softly, practically melting into the floor as Ian lifted her hand to place a kiss upon it. 

“ oh I know Mickey all ready silly. We met a few weeks ago at a local drinking establishment and had quite the good time together. Or so I believed, your brother had practically dropped off the face of the earth until luck would have it, I ran into him again, “Ian replied 

“ Small world. Well the least my asshole brother can do is buy you another cup of coffee then. It’s the friendly thing to do and all, “ Mandy said glaring at her brother.

The three companions made their way over to a table tucked away from the crowd of people so that they could converse without having to speak over the loud voices of the young hipsters and yoga pants clad soccer moms. 

“ so how is it again that you met my brother because just looking at you I can tell you are way out of his league,” Mandy said, earning a punch to the are from Mickey. 

“ Well I was out one night with some business colleagues and your handsome brother happens to be at the same bar. My lord he was a difficult man to talk to. Hard headed. I’m guessing that is a family trait?” Ian replied. 

“ First off don’t talk about me like I ain’t here. Secondly, you can fuck right off with complaining about my hard headedness, had to keep you interested some how, “ Mickey stated. 

“ Oh you didn’t have to try very hard to keep me interested. You are a very beautiful man. I meant every word I said that night Mickey. I would give you the world just to see your eyes light up like they do when we are alone,” Ian replied softly. 

“ Shoot I forgot I had this thing to do today. Um it was nice meeting you Ian,” Mandy said

Mandy leaned down to whisper into her brothers ear,” Don’t let this one go, he seems like a pretty hot ticket.”

“ So Mickey, looks like I got my coffee date after all. I think by now you should have realized I will always get my way. Its just much easier if you stop fighting me about things and realize I have what you need to set you free,” Ian said softly. 

“ You think pretty highly of yourself. You must not have been acknowledged enough as a child, “ Mickey replied sipping his coffee. 

“ Well my father who was actually my uncle is a hopeless alcoholic and my mother is a flaky bipolar drug addict who only returned to burden my sister with another child. But I am the therapist here not you. You cannot phsyco analyze me,” Ian glared at Mickey. 

“ I didn’t mean to sound so rude. Its just this is new to me. I don’t do the whole relationship thing. I usually just pump and dump. Its just strange having someone interested in me,” Mickey replied softly with his eyes cast down to the floor. 

“ You shouldn’t be so afraid Mickey. I meant what I said when k said I would never hurt you or make something you did not want to do. As for this, there is no label. We are merely having fun. So don’t think so much and just go with it,” Ian replied reaching over the table to grasp Mickeys hand with his own. 

“ You don’t know anything about me Ian. So don’t assume I am afraid like some little bitch. Liking what I like don’t make me no bitch. Like I said I’m nit good at just going with it. If you knew about my real life outside of those club walls you would understand,” Mickey said. 

“ so teach me. Have dinner with me this evening. We don’t have to go anywhere fancy. We could just stay in tonight and kick back. Get to know each other more in the less biblical sense., “ Ian replied softly. 

“ Fine. Just write down the address so I can figure out what time I should catch the L,” Mickey said. 

“ No need. I will personally pick you up. I have already obtained your address so no need for the small issue of that. Just be ready at 7 o’clock sharp. Wear something black, it really brings out those baby blue eyes. See you tonight Mikhailo,” Ian whispered , placing a soft kiss in Mickeys cheek. 

Mickey showered and dressed in a simple black button down dress shirt and fitted black blue jeans. He slicked back his hair away from his face and made sure to spray cologne on before he heard a knock at the door. 

He was expecting Ian but instead he was met by a tall muscular man dresses in a drivers suit with a dumb expression and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. 

“ Hello sir. My name is Kevin and I will be your driver for the evening. I was told to pick you up and drop you off at Mr. Gallagher's pent house,” the tall man said. 

“ Yeah sure Kevin. Let me just grab a few things and we can go,” Mickey said turning to collect the clothes he packed just in case Ian did want him to stay with him that evening. 

“ There’s no need to pack an overnight bag Mr. Milkovich. Ian has already assured that you will have everything you will need for the evening,” Kevin spoke up. 

Mickey ignored the fact that it seemed as though I am had been stalking him and followed Kevin out of the apartment to the Range rover he had parked in front of the run down building. 

“ There is a bottle of wine in the back if you would like a glass to calm your nerves and I could play some music if you would like,” Kevin said as he opened the door for Mickey. 

“ I would prefer some silence although a glass of wine does sound nice, “ Mickey replied dryly. 

Mickey poured himself a glass of the Cabernet Franc and watched as the site of run down south side buildings gave way to the site of fancy Northside sky scrapers and apartment buildings with valets standing guard. 

They pulled up to the curb of a 14 story apartment building with shiny glass double doors at the entrance. 

Mickey stood mouth agape at the sight of the immaculate apartment building. He could never imagine living in such a fancy place. Hell he still lived on the southside in a shitty government housing apartment even though he made quite a bit dealing and running the family business. It still wasn’t enough to get him out, and even if he did move it would cause quite a stir in the family who preferred to have him close in case of an emergency. 

“ Once you have finally come out of your shocked state, Mr. Gallagher lives on the 14th floor if you prefer to find your own way in. I would like to get back to personal matters as soon as possible,” Kevin said. 

“ Yeah sure whatever man. I’m sure I can find the fancy elevator that leads me to where I need to be,” Mickey replied opening the glass doors to enter the reception area. 

The floors were pure marble, from the ceilings hung a giant crystal chandelier, and across from the entrance there were two golden elevators. Mickey could only stare in wonder as he willed his feet to move towards the elevators. 

The ride up seemed to take an eternity, the only sounds were Mickey heavy heartbeat and a medley version of a Bob Marley song. 

Mickey hummed along to the tune and tapped his foot lightly until the doors suddenly opened to the 14th floor penthouse. 

Ian stood at the entrance of his home with a grin on his face. Obviously amused that Mickey had been humming along to the elevator music.

Although it was a pent house, Ian's home was more comfortable and mellow rather than being fancy and overly furnished. The living room had an open floor plan that led into the small kitchen area that consisted of the stainless steel range top oven, metal sink, 4 marble countertops, 4 black cabinets, and a long marbled island at the center of the kitchen. The living room held a flat screen television, a dark oak coffee table, a black reclining couch and loveseat, white carpeting, and 1 oak end table that held a simple reading lamp. The entertainment center by the television held books rather than a collection of DVD. 

“Amazing isn't it. Well it isn't much but it is home. I’m pretty basic when it comes to décor. And most of my book collection is in the library upstairs, “ Ian said stepping over by Mickey and placing a hand on the small of his back. 

“ This is pretty impressive man,” Mickey replied following Ian into a dining room where a glass table with candles set about it held their meal for the evening. 

“ The only thing I did not know is how you like your steak so I guessed and made medium rare. There is also roasted potatoes and peas,” Ian said nervously as he pulled back Mickey chair for him. 

Mickey sat down and stared down at his plate nervously. 

“ It all looks good man. I don’t really do good with using all these fancy forks and spoons but ya know we don’t have all this shit in the ghetto,” Mickey said as he dug into his plate of food. 

“ Was the food to your satisfaction?” Ian asked after they had both finished their meal. 

“ the potatoes were a bit undercooked and the steak wasn’t as bloody as I had hoped. Overall it was pretty good,” Mickey replied taking a sip of his wine.

“ Well damn. Guess I will have to brush up on my culinary skills before our next dinner together then,” Ian said. 

Mickey sputtered on his wine. He felt like such a brat dissing Ian’s cooking without realizing it. 

“ Oh no I mean… it was all good. Beats the hell out of fast food,” Mickey said hesitantly. 

“ Your so cute when your nervous. I like that. I like a lot of things about you though,” Ian replied.

“ Oh yeah? List some things that you find interesting then,” Mickey said raising his eyebrows. 

“ Well, you are far more intelligent than you think you are. You are quite articulate and cunning when you want to be. You have to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen. No lie. From those baby blues to the alabaster skin and those tiny pale freckles painted across your body like constellations, you are remarkable,” Ian said softly, causing him to blush slightly. 

Ian moved closer to Mickey until he stood in front of his chair, close enough now to grasp his hand. 

“ You amaze me with your façade of thuggish brute mentality while truly you also manage to hold onto innocence,” Ian whispered pulling Mickey out of his seat and crashing their lips together. 

Mickey carded his hands through Ian’s crimson hair as he reciprocated the kiss. He slid his tongue into Ian’s mouth and moaned at the sensation of Ian’s tongue on his own. 

“ where’s the bedroom?” Mickey asked between kisses. 

“ Upstairs. Second door to the left,” Ian replied breaking away to lead Mickey upstairs. 

They continued to kiss passionately as they stumbled up the stairs and into Ian’s bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. 

Mickey turned away from the kiss to look around Ian’s bedroom. The floor was simple hardwood with a California king four poster bed covering the center of the interior wall. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling giving way to a beautiful view of the Chicago skyline. 

“ Its very beautiful up here,” Mickey murmured. 

“ Even more beautiful with somebody to view it with,” Ian replied stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Mickeys waist. 

“ C’mon man don’t get all cheesy on me,” Mickey said.

“ Mhm what can I say. I’m a lover,” Ian whispered biting down softly on the left side of Mickey neck.

Ian slid his hands down Mickey's torso until he could reach down and pull lazily at his semi hard dick. This in turn caused the brunette to push his ass back onto Ian’s fully erect cock and let out a series of moans.

“ Lets move this to the bed shall we,” Ian murmured , pulling Mickey by the hips onto his lap once they reached the bed.

Ian continued to bite and suck marks into the brunettes neck as Mickey gave into the pulls of desire and allowed him to run his large hands over every inch of skin that he could reach.

Ian pushed Mickey off of his lap and walked around to stand in front of him. He lightly shoved Mickey backwards onto the soft pillow top bed and climbed onto him, using his hands to reach beneath Mickeys knees and loft them to wrap around his waist. 

Ian connected their lips in a passionate kiss as his hands once again roamed downwards to stroke Mickeys dick at a steady pace. 

Mickey tilted his head back as his eyes slid closed, savoring the feeling of ecstasy that was washing over him. He could feel the beginning twitch of his impending orgasm but the feeling was soon taken away as Ian reached down to grip the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm. 

“ Damn it man,” Mickey moaned out earning a grin from his lover.

“ No not yet. I have plans for you. But first I must know, do you trust me?” Ian asked as he stared into Mickeys eyes.

“ I…” Mickey began. 

“ It is a simple yes or no,” Ian replied sternly.

“ Yes Ian. I trust you,” Mickey replied.

“ Good. Get up correctly on the bed. Head by the headboard, body in the middle, arms and legs spread open for me,” Ian said kissing him lightly. 

Mickey obeyed the command as he watched Ian get off of the bed at walk over to open a drawer to the dresser. Ian turned around, now holding a pair of metal handcuffs in one hand and a black tie in the other. 

“ What are you going to do with those, huh?” Mickey asked curiously.

Ian remained silent as he moved to straddle Mickey. He leaned down to secure Mickey wrist with one set of cuffs before turning to secure the other wrist. 

“ Damn being in handcuffs has never been this sexy. It usually meant a trip to the cop shop so this is a lot more promising,” Mickey remarked.  
“ Be quite or I will have to gag you,” Ian said lowly as he began to lower the tie to shield Mickey eyes.

“ Hey this ain’t cool man. I don’t like the whole sensory deprivation shit,” Mickey yelled. 

“ Trust me Mickey. I know you were afraid that first night we hooked up. You are afraid of losing control and actually enjoying yourself. So I’m only making sure you enjoy every moment of our time spent together,” Ian said softly as he got up off of the bed. 

Mickey heard the distinct sound of the nightstand opening and the sound of two items being tossed into the bed. He tried to peek underneath of the makeshift blindfold but realized it was useless as he could not see anything.

Mickey felt Ian's body heat again on his own body and groaned as Ian attached his lips to the brunettes chest to suck hard on his left nipple. Ian pulled off a bit to circle his tongue around the pink nub, alternating between his tongue and using his lips to suck and pull.

Mickey moaned, punching his hips up to seek the friction of Ian’s thigh on his cock. 

Ian tisked twice before trailing kisses along Mickeys torso, stopping to run the tip of his tongue over Mickey right hipbone. 

“ Mhm. Your skin has to be the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. Between the taste of your sweat, the very scent of you, and the taste of the glorious hole you hold between those two ass cheeks, you drive me wild baby boy,” Ian said as he slid down further suck on Mickeys leaking cock.

Mickeys wrist strained against the cool metal off the cuffs as he fought the urge to run his hands through Ian’s crimson hair. 

Ian pulled off of his cock with a loud pop, reaching across the bed to grasp two of the items he had retrieved from the dresser. 

“ So Mickey. I know your no saint. Tell me, have you ever used toys to pleasure yourself or your partner,” Ian asked, moving his mouth so he could run the tip of his tongue over Mickey puckered hole.

“N…n…n...no. Never on anyone. Once on myself.” Mickey stuttered out.

“ Oh yeah? Tell me about it. I want to hear all the dirty details,” Ian replied before narrowing his tongue and pushing it into Mickey awaiting hole.

“ I was 16 maybe 17. I had only experimented a bit with my fingers while I was jacking off. But I was watching a porno one day on my brothers laptop and the guy was using these beads on the other guy and he practically exploded when he came. I just had to see what the hype was,” Mickey groaned out as Ian began circling his tongue slowly.

“ Go on. Tell me what you did, confess to me,” Ian said sternly. 

“ I went to a shop the next town over and bought my first set of Ben- wa beads. I was so afraid and ashamed. I was afraid someone in the family would see me or the cashier would judge me,” Mickey said softly. 

“ Its ok Mick. No shame here. Now tell me what you did with the beads you bought, Ian replied before going back to working his tongue into his lovers hole faster, reaching one hand towards his own cock, working his hand to jerk it. 

“ god damn. Ok. I... waited until my brothers and father left on a drug run. When I was sure the coast was clear I used the beads to fuck myself while I masturbated. I lubed them up real good and shoved 4 of those bad boys right up my arse. God it felt so fucking good. As I pulled them out I could feel my orgasm coming, just as the last head came through, I shot my load everywhere,” Mickey confessed. 

Ian pulled away. Picking up the large string of beads from beside where the lay beside Mickey. 

“ You are a filthy boy Mikhailo. But that was quite the image to imagination. I have to test my theory though to see if I can make you cum like that. So tell me once more, do you trust me? Are you willing to allow me to take control and set you free?” Ian said seductively. 

Mickey could only nod as he felt the first ball of the Ben-wa beads press against his tight entrance.

“ If you would like me to stop say red. If I ask if you want more you will answer me with a yes sir. Do you understand?” Ian asked slowly. 

“Yes I understand, I ain’t no idiot,” Mickey replied causing Ian to pull away. 

“ what was that Mikhailo?” Ian growled out. Mickey whimpered at the sound of his dom's voice.

“ Yes sir. I understand,” Mickey replied softly.

“ There’s my good boy,” Ian replied as he slowly slid the first lubed ball inside of Mickey.

Ian sat back on his knees, staring in awe as he watched the first ball become engulfed in his lover's tight ass. 

“ Should I slip another in or are you going to mouth me some more boy?” Ian murmured.

“ Please sir, I need another,” Mickey whined out.

Ian grabbed a hold of another ball and slid it in after the first one. 

Mickey heard the sound of the lube being poured before feeling the intrusion of Ian’s finger inside of him beside the two balls. 

“ So tell me Mickey. Did it feel this good when you did this to yourself or am I the only one who can make you look like the wrecked little filthy whore that you are?” Ian asked as he rolled the balls around with the finger he had placed inside of Mickeys asshole. 

“ No sir. You’re the only one that has ever made me feel like this,” Mickey whimpered out.

Ian preened at the confession as he reached down to begin tugging at his own cock. 

“ Ok I think you’ve had enough suspense. In going to pull them out now and when I do you are going to cum. Do you understand me boy?” Ian said lowly. 

“ Y...y…yes sir” Mickey whispered. 

Ian took a hold of the end of the beads and tugged lightly releasing the first ball from inside of Mickey. 

“ Please sir. Get them out of me. I can feel the pressure. I need to cum,” Mickey whined. 

“ Shut up slut. You cum when I damn well tell you that you can,” Ian said pushing his finger back inside of Mickey, expertly locating his prostate within seconds.

Mickey moaned as he felt Ian's fingertips brush the bundle of nerves, tears began to stream down his cheeks. 

Ian removed his fingers and finally tugged hard on the rope of beads, releasing the final one and causing Mickey to shoot out ropes of warm cum all over his stomach.

Mickey groaned as his orgasm shook through his body before slumping down into the bed.

“ Mhm. That’s my good boy, my beautiful boy, you did so good sugar. Now why don’t you open that pretty mouth and suck for daddy. Show me how much you appreciate what I just did for you, Ian said as he removed the blindfold and moved closer so that the tip of his dick was lined with Mickeys bitten lips.

Mickey opened his mouth and allowed Ian to grasp onto the back of his head as he began to fuck his mouth. 

Mickey tightened his lips to create suction as he felt Ian’s cock begin to push past his tonsils. 

He hummed around Ian's big cock and the redhead groaned as he shot his warm release into Mickeys mouth.

“ God damn. Such a pretty mouth. Now what do you say to daddy?” Ian asked releasing the handcuffs.

“ Thank you daddy,” Mickey whispered as he fell into the bed exhausted.  
Ian got off of the bed and grabbed a bottle of water and a chocolate bar for his exhausted sub. 

He returned to the bed and cradled Mickeys head up so he could get a sip of the ice cold bottled water. After Mickey had taken a drink Ian handed him a small square of the chocolate bar.

While Mickey chewed on the piece of chocolate Ian grabbed a bottle of lotion to rub onto Mickeys chaffed wrist. He then layed Mickey down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. 

“ Go to sleep Mickey. I’m right here and you are safe,” Ian whispered dropping a kiss onto Mickeys forehead as he wrapped his arms around Mickeys torso, pulling him so that his head was cradled on his chest.


	3. X is just to mark the spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets a surprise visitor. Mickey gets upset. Ian protects his little baby boy submissive. Our duo come to an agreement on terms of their maybe relationship.

Mickey woke up with a soreness radiating throughout his body that came from a long night of passionate sex.

After Ian had taken care of his dropped sub he had stayed awake to watch him sleep. The moonlight cascades through the bay windows of the bedroom, illuminating Mickeys angelic face as he slept peacefully. 

After an hour of watching his beautiful man sleep Ian had woken his lover so that they could go through multiple rounds of sex alternating between vigorous and slow passionate love making

“ Quit staring,” Mickey mumbled before attempting to cover his face with a pillow. 

“ Quit being so beautiful,” Ian replied.

Mickey rolled his eyes and groaned at the complement. He rolled over and grabbed his cigarettes off of the nightstand. 

Ian grabbed Mickeys wrist, pulling the lighter away before rolling onto the brunette and pinning his arms to the sweaty sheets. 

“ Oh is that how you want to play tough guy,” Mickey said , voice almost a whisper. 

He really wanted to sound intimidating but in such an intimate setting, 14 floors above Chicago, in this bubble of immense sexual energy, he found it hard to not sound Completely satisfied and sedated. 

Mickey grinned and wrapped his strong pale thighs around Ian’s waist. He locked his ankles together and used his wrong thigh muscles to flip them over so that he was now straddling Ian. 

Ian reached his big hands up to grasp at Mickeys thick hips, running his smooth palms over milky white skin and grasping tight to Mickey. 

Mickey noticed the mischievous gleam in the redheads eyes and grinded down to push his nicely rounded ass against Ian’s big stiff cock.

Ian gasped and sat up, licking along the brunettes neck and biting tenderly at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Mickey grabbed Ian’s face and pulled it away from his neck to capture his lips into a sloppy yet passionate kiss. Their mouths slotted together as they kissed hungrily, teeth clashing and tongues sliding together.

Ian began to reach around to slide his finger inside of Mickey but Mickey caught his wrist and redirected it back to his hip as he whispered, “ No need I’m still prepped from last night”

Ian grinned and watched as Mickey hovered over his cock for a moment before quickly sliding down to seat himself fully on Ian’s member.

Ian groaned and rolled his hips upwards to thrust lightly as Mickey began to bounce up and down, working himself expertly towards his orgasm.

Mickeys thigh muscles flexed as he percolated his legs and twerked his ass expertly all the while clenching with every upwards motion to heighten the pleasure.

“ God damn baby boy. Your so fucking amazing. So good to me baby,” Ian groaned out

“ Oh yeah? You like that daddy? Like the way I take your cock?” Mickey said smugly.

“ Daddy huh? Never thought that would be something that you are into?” a female voice said from the doorway.

Mickey yelled and jumped off of Ian’s lap, scrambling to cover himself quickly with the sheet that had been kicked to the foot of the bed. 

Ian blushed and got up to rush to the bathroom to wipe himself up with a rag before returning to dress in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. 

Ian lit a cigarette and sat back down on the bed before addressing his sister, “ Hello Fiona I didn’t hear you knocking or else I would have let you in. Tell me to what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit?” Ian asked.

“ I tried calling your phone several times but looks like you were a bit busy with your new play thing there to hear it. Anyway Liam's school payment is due and the electric bill is due before the 3rd. Surely you remember your poor ghetto family who live in the Southside still?” Fiona said slightly aggravated.

Ian rolled his eyes and stumped out his half smoked cigarette before turning to softly speak to Mickey, “ Why don’t you go get in the shower while I talk to my sister? I will have breakfast ready by the time you get out”

Mickey smiled and kissed him softly, “ Ok. But don’t undercook anything this time,” he replied playfully. 

Ian smacked Mickeys ass as the brunette made his way to the master bathroom. 

The bathroom was just as impressive as the rest of the apartment. The shower was surrounded by floor to ceiling glass angled in the corner with benches along the far wall and four showerheads . The floor tiles were simple black to match the black with gold trimmed walls. The sink was organized with different types of hair products and such around two spouts. 

Mickey only gaped for a moment before he entered the shower , turning the water up to the right temperature before ducking under the stream.

The pressure of the water was amazing. He allowed the water to cascade down his aching muscles for a moment before grabbing a clean wash rag and Ian’s body wash to wash himself properly.

He rinsed himself thoroughly and stepped out to warm floors. “ Huh apparently the floors are heated, very nice,” he thought to himself.

As Mickey made his way into the bedroom to dress he could hear the harsh whispers coming from What he assumed was the kitchen.

 

“ Another one Ian. I told you that you need to stop taking in strays. This can only end badly just like it did with Caleb. Are you manic? Need your meds adjusted?” Fiona asked.

Ian gasped before stating angry, “ Fuck you Fiona. Hes not a fucking golddigger like the last one. I really like Mickey. Hes caring and kind and could give a rats ass about my money.” 

Mickey cleared his throat as he made his way into the kitchen. Ian rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace searching his face for an indication that he had heard the conversation. 

Ian could see a hint of sadness beneath Mickeys crystal clear blue eyes. 

 

“ Mickey is it? Look I don’t know if you have any siblings.Hell I don’t know anything about you since Ians never mentioned once that he’s seeing someone. But it’s not what it seems. Ian’s made quite the name for himself. This has attracted a lot of…questionable men,” Fiona admitted.

“ I understand your concern but understand this, I’m not just some gold digging twink looking for a handout. I genuinely like your brother. If you don’t like the fact that I am with him then grow a pair and say it to my face instead of in hushed whispers behind my back. Feel me?” Mickey yelled before fleeing quickly to Ians bedroom. 

Ian narrowed his eyes at Fiona ,tone barely above a whisper , “ I think you should leave. When you can compose yourself and present yourself in a more proper way, you may come back and apologize to my boyfriend. Got it?” 

Fiona could only squeak out a almost inaudible yes before dashing out of Ians penthouse. 

Ian sighed before quickly making his way upstairs to search for his sad submissive. 

Ian found Mickey curled up on the black leather arm chair of his study, face hidden, as his body shook with silent sobs. 

Ian kneeled down and plastered his body to Mickeys back so he could spoon his sad sub. He placed gentle kisses to the nape of Mickeys neck as he whispered softly for him to hush. 

“ Its ok my darling. I told her to leave my property and to not return until she can act civilized,” Ian murmured.

Mickey turned to face Ian, burying his face into the red heads broad chest he mumbled his reply, “ ‘m not a gold digger. I..I think I might actually like you a lot” 

Ian laughed at his cute little sub admitting that he liked him a lot. This brought warmth to his heart because the brunette was starting to grow on him as well. 

“ Oh sweet boy. I like you a lot to. Look at daddy,” Ian said softly as he tilted Mickeys face towards his own. 

“ I am so very sorry she hurt you. It will never happen again. If it does, whoever starts the drama will have to answer to me,” Ian said sternly. 

“ Ok daddy. Do you think we could maybe finish what we started earlier?” Mickey replied shyly. 

Ian grinned at Mickeys sudden shyness. He placed one arm behind his lovers head and the other beneath his knees and carried his lover back into the bedroom. 

Ian dropped Mickey softly onto the soft cotton sheets that hadn’t been changed and still smelled faintly of sex and sweat. 

Ian removed his clothing quickly and then went to work removing Mickeys. 

“ Gimme those,” Ian growled as he yanked off Mickeys pants.

“ No. Don’t want to,” Mickey replied as he rolled over to lay face down on the bed. 

Ian realized that Mickey was acting quite bratty on purpose and so he quickly slipped into the Dom mindset to play along.

Ian threw himself down on top of his sub, his hands coming down to lie flat beside Mickeys thick milky white hips. 

Ian bit down on Mickeys shoulder as he yanked his hips up so that his ass was presented to him. Using one big broad hand he pushed Mickeys head down into the mattress by the Nape of his neck while he lined his thick cock up with his lovers tight ass. 

Without warning Ian pushed all the way in. 

Mickey groaned at the slight burn only Ian’s sweet dick could cause. He all but screamed as Ian began to pull out slowly. 

Ian pulled almost completely out, leaving only the tip inside of his lover. He grinned at the sight of Mickey coming apart beneath him. 

“ Do you want more my love?,” Ian asked circling his hips a bit to tease the older male beneath him . 

“ Yes Sir,” Mickey whimpered.

“ I don’t know. Brats donot really deserve to be filled with the cumn of their master,” Ian replied. 

Mickey tried to push his ass back, but Ian’s muscular as and broad hands held him in place. 

“ Apologize for your attitude and I might consider filling you completely,” Ian said bringing one hand up to smack Mickeys left ass cheek. 

Ian smiled at the large red hand print he had left on Mickeys pale ass. He loved to mark up his property. 

“ I’m sorry master. I shouldn’t of given you attitude. I was just really upset still about what that bitch said. Please sir. Fuck me,” Mickey whined.

“ Hmm.. Good boy baby,” Ian replied, ramming his cock into Mickey. 

Ian maintained a steady pounding rhythm as the brunette unraveled beneath him

“ So fucking close,” Ian said through gritted teeth. 

Ssuddenly he pulled out and flipped Mickey onto his back. He placed his face between his lovers thighs and began licking at his abused hole..

Mickey cried out Ian’s name, his legs shaking from the immense pleasure of Ian’s tongue. 

Ian brought one hand up to give Mickey a hand job while he continued rimming him.

Mickey started to feel the familiar tightness in his stomach as his orgasm approached. His back arches as fights to keep his trembling legs open. His eyes screw shut as he shoots cumin up onto his pale white chest and stomach. 

Ian licks one last stripe up his lovers hole, causing the brunette to shiver and pull away quickly. 

“ Still sensitive baby?” Ian whispers covering Mickeys body with his own.

Mickey can only nod quickly as Ian lines himself up and pushes into his sensitive hole with no warning.

Ian thrusts hard, using the wall above Mickey as leverage to pound his lover. 

“ So good baby. So tight for daddy,” Ian crooned. 

Mickey smiled at the compliment as he tried to ignore the slight pain. 

“ what baby? You ready for me to fill you up with my cumn?” Ian whispers, leaning down to kiss Mickey softly. 

“ Please, Sir. Give it to me,” Mickey begged

“ Mhm sweet boy. Are you sorry?” Ian moaned, his thrust becoming more shallow.

“ Yes Sir. Please.. I’m so sorry,” Mickey moaned

Ian pulled out quickly, jerking his cock with a strong fast grip he shot ribbons of his hot cumn on Mickeys torso before collapsing beside his lover. 

He pulled Mickey onto his sweaty chest , cradling his head with one hand as the other stroked Mickeys back. 

After a moment of blissful silence Mickey finally spoke, voice no louder than a faint whisper, “ Did you mean what you said Ian, are you my boyfriend,” 

“ Yes. I meant every word. That is if you would like to make this official,” Ian replied. 

“ Yeah man. You make me so happy. I mean I know we are just getting to know each other but..I like to think we connect,” Mickey replied softly. 

“ We do. You are so special to me. You make me so happy. But there are things we must discuss. In order for this to continue you must sign a contract agreeing upon discretion and other rules you must follow in order to continue as my submissive,” Ian said.

“ Can I read through it first. I don’t want to feel like I am just signing my life away,” Mickey replied.

Ian got up at once and walked naked into his office to fetch the contract he had his assistant print out. He returned and set the file in front of Mickey who began to thumb through the document. 

Mickey read through slowly, taking in the guidelines he must follow. As he got to the last page he read the fine print that read that the document may be edited to fit the needs of the submissive in question as well. 

“ Do you have a pen, Sir,” Mickey asked. 

“ Yes, but first, are there any stipulations you would like to add before you sign,” Ian replied. 

“ The list of hard limits may need to be edited once we begin discussing such things, Sir,” Mickey replied sitting up straight. 

“ On a later date my pet,” Ian replied extracting a pen from inside of the nightstand. 

Mickey looked deep into Ian’s mossy green eyes and silently nodded his agreement to the terms as he signed the contract. 

Ian tackled his lover onto his back and began ravishing him with sweet kisses. So glad he may he finally may have met the one who could satisfy his every dark desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the end of part 1. Huge thank you to Aromance91 and Jessica Compton for editing. Love y'all! Thank you all for reading this. Stay tuned for more. Mob love. :-*

**Author's Note:**

> Id like to give a huge thank you to my lovely editors Jessica Compton and Ashley Davis aka Aromance91. Comments and kudos appreciated. Constructive criticism also welcome. Much love.


End file.
